Lucky Washuu!
by Ayeka The Jurain Princess
Summary: Poor Washuu! The invention that she created turned into a total disaster! Oh lucky her!


Lucky Washuu!  
Poor Washuu! The invention that she created turned into a total disaster! Oh lucky her!   
The Tenchi Muyo gang meets up with the Gundam Wing Gang! What will they do?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
~* It was just another day in Tokyo, or should I say... close to it?  
...Where we find our fellow gang of Tenchi Muyo.  
The usual fighting, screaming, kicking, slapping,  
and maybe sometimes peace. But anyway... *~  
  
"And now,... may I present to you my latest invention containing Dyphociliede acid from the moon..." Washuu took off the cover off her invention, "The Altobyotic Centetri!"  
  
"The what-what-what?" Mihoshi looked at the gigantic machine with levers and buttons. It kind of made her dizzy looking at all the lights. It sorta looked like a lit up Christmas tree.  
  
"The Altobyotic Centetri! Here, I'll tell you it's function..." Washuu pushed a yellow button on the left side and.... poof! There was a packet of papers that appeared in her hands. Washuu gave it to Ryoko and nodded, "I kinda forgot... I used your DNA to kind of help the system turn into smaller things so it can be easier to carry when needed."  
  
"Whaaaatttttttttt?!!!!!! AND EXACTLY WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?!" Ryoko fiercely took the papers from Washuu and opened it up to the first page.  
  
"This machine,... in a simpler way of putting it..., can take you anywhere you want, give you money, a vehicle, a home, a perfect man, a servant, a toy, and even..." Washuu was cut off.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Please let me try!!!!" Mihoshi cheered and begged at Washuu's feet. Washuu sighed.  
  
"With your luck you'll break the thing." Washuu shook her head, "It needs lots and lots of care."  
  
"Washuu, I mean...." Ryoko growled, "Mom. Can I try it out?" Ryoko also pleaded and this time actually called her 'Mom'. Washuu was pleased.  
  
"Alright, Alright. But do not touch this green button right here!" Washuu pointed to a button in the center of the device, "If you do ... say good-bye to you and the people around you, 'cause we'll be in some other place on earth, and you won't know what hit you!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, ... we get it, now step aside while I do the work!" Ryoko pushed Mihoshi to the side and reached for the machine. Her smile grew larger, "Computer........."  
  
"Yes, Ryoko......" The machine answered in Ryoko's voice.  
  
"Hey! That's my voice!!" Ryoko hissed, "Okay 'computer'... I want Tenchi to be my husband right now!"  
  
"Hey! That is cheating! Tenchi is mine and you know it you two-faced demon!" Ayeka yelled as she had a fit.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha!" Ryoko laughed, "I can say much more about you,......."  
  
"Quit it you all!" Washuu yelled, "You babies! Grow up!"  
  
"Yes, Miss Washuu. " Ayeka hung her head.  
  
"I must tell you though.... well, you see... I put a lock on that machine. You can only take out about $10,000 in your lifetime ... and don't try to sneak for more money... It will detect your fingerprints and tell me right away. So, thank God for science!" Washuu rejoiced.  
  
"........ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..............." Ryoko growled, "But maybe one day I'll need some money.... Then what will I do then?!"  
  
"Simple," Washuu winked, "ask mommy."  
  
".......ohhhhhhhhhhhh...............fudge." Ryoko sighed.  
  
"May I try Washuu?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"If you aren't as greedy as Ryoko... I guess you can." Washuu nodded, "Make sure you do not touch that button over the...."  
  
"I know I know I know........" Kiyone smiled. She approached the machine and kneeled down to it and looked at all the different buttons, "Wow! This is incredible!" She then pushed a gray button on the right. Then there was a ring... a pause .... Then it resumed to its normal state. At this, Kiyone got frustrated. She kept pushing the button in rage, "Why...........doesn't.............this..............work?!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kiyone! Watch out you might hit the button!" Washuu yelled in horror.  
  
Kiyone smiled and freaked out again. She pressed buttons...more buttons.......and then she hit 'The Button'........and at that second, everyone disappeared.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: Quatre falls in love  
Chapter will be up soon! In about a week or so!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
